


Tragedy! The Boy And The Bee

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Imagine that Bumblebee is a big, robotic bee and that Sam is a flower. The bee wants to pollinate the boy. He alerts the other members of his hive of his discovery and he attempts to protect that treasure against all enemies.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky
Kudos: 15





	Tragedy! The Boy And The Bee

**Author's Note:**

> N/B: This was inspired by a dance routine on a show called 'So You Think You Can Dance' :)

Originally Published August 25, 2009

* * *

The field was fringed with a network of trees - a forest that expanded toward the mountains of the horizon. And beyond their gray, icy peaks the sky was blurred by fog. The sun was not yet above the jagged eastern crowns.

The grass that rugged the park shivered as breezes tickled their wet, dewy leaves. The dirt of the earth was exposed through paths carved by eons of heavy foot-worn traffic. Those zigzag, crazy paths etched a web of onyx into a sea of green.

At the center of that universe, blanketed by tufts of shrubs, was the figure of a boy. Naked - tanned, hairless - his skin gleamed invitingly with the tears of the mist. Curled into the pose of a fetus. Still. Asleep - yet expectant. 

The boy exuded the scent of a nectar through the air. It was the aroma of a honey brewing into the food of the gods. Like a beacon it called yearning hoping desperately for the arms of a protector.

For such a selfless kind of love the boy waited to give all there was to offer.

An intrusion echoed out of the forest. The trees swayed at the presence - a tall, robotic creature sprinted into the field. Yellow, striped with black, its eyes behind its mask glowed bright as they scanned the panorama. It was there - it had to be there.

The bee pounded the ground with wide, scissor-like strides while he circled area. The smell - he had been following it since daybreak - it urged the last drop of devotion and it was coming out of that field. He reached the furthest corner of the park and paused - his arms contorted into a pose filled with exaggeration, his head jerked randomly side to side - his motions revealed ever more and more excitement as the aroma intensified. With one last pose it spiraled toward the center of the field.

Faster. Faster still. Leaving holes where his feet hit the earth. Shaking the shrubs that blanketed the sleeper like pangs of thunder.

The bee reached the boy. Softly - as tenderly as fingers of metal could be - he grasped the entanglement of vegetation that covered flesh. Gardening, as it were. Those stringy, little vines snapped and whipped the human's skin. The pinpricks were followed by a frenzy of poking - the bee showered the boy with touches all along up and down his back - the attention earned only a shudder yet the sweet smell of youth was fresh and demanded the autobot's complete attention.

A shadow was cast atop the field.

The bee covered the boy with his body - and looked up to see the arrival of another robot. It was gray with jade eyes. And it bore the ensign of his own hive. Relieved, the bee withdrew his stance above the boy, unaware of the smile given by the human.

The bee and the soldier circled along the patch of earth beyond the shrubbery. Their arms waved and seemed to etch symbols into the air with their speed. Their hands occasionally collided with fists. Their legs cut each other like the teeth of zippers as their mutual orbit tightened.

The bee crouched then jumped - soaring chest upward, limbs backward. He landed and crouched, again, his arms sweeping toward the right with his legs crawling toward the left. He slipped back and stopped, hoping while whipped his head about. His arms joined into a crane that pointed out of his face and assumed various bent poses that aimed everywhere.

The soldier watched attentively while shuffling forward and backward. Then, tentatively, as it committed the movement to memory, it aped the dance of the bee. The wild, angular positions. The frantic, almost random way the poses changed from moment to moment.

The bee repeated the dance and the soldier struggled the caught the rhythm - at last their movements mirrored.

With slap of fists the routine ended - the soldier soared into forest and vanished.

The bee returned to the boy and resumed that prickly touching massaging now punctuated by the prodding of his arms as they twisted into that crane seemingly attached to his face.

The boy raised an arm - up, straight - his fingers curling and brushing against the armor of the bee. The human shuddered at the contact then uncurled little by little issuing equally frantic, crazed poses. He stood as the autobot turned poking into stroking - into rubbing - into brushing its head against the sides of his body.

When the boy's face aimed at the clouds at the sky above his eyes opened to gaze the head of the bee. His two blue eyes crept closer and closer while his head twisted right, twisted left, faced up, faced down in random, alternating directions. The dance continued until the robot's mask met the lips of the human and were wet by a kiss.

The boy wrapped his arms about the bee's shoulders. The autobot draped his arms about the human's body to cloak it. Intertwined, machine raised man, and everything it seemed became a seamless blend of metal and flesh.

A new disturbance alerted the duo. The bee zipped his eyes toward the sound. The boy tugged his supple, juicy flesh between his thighs then covered his face.

The bee raced toward the edge where the danger was making its appearance. It emerged as if out of nightmare to torment the world. The sky itself seemed to darken in the wake of its presence.

It was a larger, onyx robot with a twisted and sadistic grin.

The bee was frantic with that intruder but did not waste a moment. It was not like the other robots of the hive. It was, it could be only, the master of twisted enemy hive. And it wanted the boy for its own warped pleasure.

The bee and the intruder locked arm in arm. Together they spun. Until the intruder grasped the bee and pushed it against the ground - it skid to a stop while carving a rent across the dirt.

Clamoring to his feet, the bee stood and lunged at the intruder - that was racing toward the boy. Together again they fell onto the field. The grass and the dirt spewed as if the shrapnel of a blast.

The bee was launched off by the intruder and landed atop his back in front of the boy.

Standing, in the span of a breath, the autobot saw the decepticon. The boy clasped the bee's shoulder in a tight, endless hug. The protector raised his canon and blasted the enemy - the beast flew and landed into a tree.

Impaled, the intruder collapsed and brought the whole of the tree upon it until it melted into a canopy of green.

Alone, the boy and the bee resumed their dance, filling the gaps between motions with touches more intimate and elongated. The boy grew upward like a plant emerging out of the ground as the sun stormed through the mist. The bee, wafting right and left, farther, closer, spinning around and around, tantalized the human with robotic kisses and embraces.

The bee's arms returned to form that crane and used it to probe about the flesh that hung between the boy's thighs. 

The boy kept up with the bee through a subdued yet chaotic posture. He stood rooted while turning discreetly, step by step, facing the four directions of the earth. Each and every time the human met the robot they stopped and assumed mirror-like poses.

The boy grew longer and harder - his tip swelled like a flower out of a bloom. Erect, it leaked drops of dew that attracted the bee's eyes. 

The bee gazed with swirling, loving eyes at the boy - and stopped and kneeled and crawled onto the source of nectar.

The boy retracted the bee's mask and exposed a face along with the hole of its mouth.

Leaking a trickle of oil onto the length, the bee inserted the boy's burgeoning and aching blossom into it's mouth and suckled at the juices brewing within.

As the act of pollination climaxed with a splatter of seed the boy and the bee did not realize they were watched. A single, red eye beneath the veil of the tree pinned it. It aimed its weapon at the duo while they collapsed into chaotic spasms.

* * *

The Prime, surrounded by a hive of soldier, arrived at the field - buzzing from the edge to the center, the group rushed at the sight of the tragedy.

The leader wept - there the earth formed a grave within which it embraced the fallen boy and bee. 

They were too late.

The leader collected the bodies - gazing eye to eye, entwined arm in arm - and turned to the others who cried onyx drops of oil.

As they mourned they fancied the sky sorrowed too. But it was another, altogether different effect. The field darkened with shapes of two distinct shadows. They flickered like the flames of a fire as they contorted into a frenzy of poses. And then the shapes expanded and the somber faded into light yet until the very last moment the movement continued - it did not stop and it seemed it would not, ever, stop - the boy and the bee continued their dance forever, eternally.


End file.
